


泉水与春

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 双性转百合注意。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 4





	泉水与春

“帆姐明天就不是高中生啦——”

王瀚哲嘴巴里含着菠萝果干，上面撒满了雪白色的糖粉，被唾液濡湿了就露出原本明黄色的外壳来，果干被切成规整的扇形，她比江帆慢了半个身位，故意要踩着对方的影子走路，嘴里软软地拉长了声调，黄昏把她们两个的影子也一样拉长，混在操场旁边的梧桐树的阴影里面，还有一些缝隙透下来三角形的闪光。但江帆还是牵着她，手掌侧面留有写试卷时中性笔未干的黑色墨水印，她的手很细很软，因为聪明不需要像别人一样拼命做题，就留不下茧，但还是会因为初夏的闷热温度出一层薄汗。王瀚哲空着的一边手拎着一袋菠萝干，透明的塑料包装袋，上面印了碎碎的嫩粉色樱花花瓣，开口处坠着一小片贺卡，上面写着，生日快乐。

她今天就是十七岁的少女了，江帆很难得地亲自动手给她做生日礼物，王瀚哲知道自己的女朋友不是那种居家做饭的好女人类型，所以吃进肚子里的菠萝干也就特别甜，可能是手抖放错了糖粉的量，可其实她自己也就是个精力充沛的女高中生，但江帆容易害羞她是知道的。校花虽然一副大姐大的外表，其实只要一个轻轻的脸颊吻就会脸红，王瀚哲在学校的告白胜地吻她，小个子女生垫脚才能碰到恋人的嘴唇，白色亭子容易带起风声，她们两个的心跳声都很清楚，担心有人经过，又欣喜于爱意的表达。还是体育生更有活力愿意主动，在落雪的一个清晨特意早起，把写满了文字的粉色信件送到了高二的教学楼。四下无人的纯白色长廊，江帆发尾还沾了雪花，王瀚哲蹲在江帆的班级门口，早饭也来不及吃，抱着书包捏着情书，说，学姐，我好喜欢你，求求你和我在一起吧。教学楼里安安静静，只有小片小片的雪花透过屋顶的天窗飘下来，沾在一楼摆设的盆栽绿植叶片上，她说的好直接，江帆从来没有听过这么潦草的告白，可就是这样的实话让人心动，或许还要加点特殊因素，告白的得是这个高一的小个子体育生。

今天是六月二号，王瀚哲在今天迎来自己的十七岁，这也是江帆最后一次作为学生在学校的操场上散步，高三学生马上就要毕业了，学校给他们放了高考前的短假，她们不知不觉走过了一年多的日子，现在连王瀚哲都要升高三了。

体育仓库里好安静，砖瓦房被刷成白色，屋子里只有悄悄浮起来的皮革的味道，还有棉花久不见阳光的霉气，应该是做仰卧起坐的垫子被塞到了太里面拽不出来了。江帆低头去接王瀚哲嘴里叼着的菠萝干，舌尖对甜味很敏感，她做饭的时候确实没仔细阅读菜谱，可能不仅仅是糖粉的问题，蜂蜜也许也放了双倍，最后丢进烘干机里烘成果干的时候，那些甜蜜的因子就沿着每一个筋络蔓延，腻进无数细胞中间去了。菠萝很适合夏天，江帆咬断两人嘴唇之间的果干时想，即便已经被糖糊了一层又一层，咬开的瞬间还是会迸发出酸味来，轻微的刺痛感是多浓的盐水都洗不掉的，就像每一个即将到来的盛夏，热烈，多情，少年人还是不敢去碰。糖粉在口腔里融化，小小的一块果干很快被嚼烂再咽进肚子里，接下来是唇舌，但是少女软软的舌头是让人不敢动的东西，又黏又慢地伸进来，带着水果芬芳的清香，混着原本就有的淡香水的味道，还是茉莉花味的，江帆总是用这一款，混在洗发水的甜味里，就是王瀚哲日日美梦的主色调。

王瀚哲接吻很小心，她年纪小一点，却无声地自告奋勇要做主动的那一方，不想让自己的姐姐难堪，又不想展示自己的幼稚。她舔过江帆的嘴角，甜味混合，带下粘住的一点果干碎屑，再抓着江帆的衣袖，纯棉的衬衫被揪出来褶皱，一层一层像是把心都揉碎了。王瀚哲口腔温度很高，舌尖舔过牙齿，舔过上颚，最后才触到江帆的舌头，因为动作太慢而显得虔诚，江帆低头落下来的乌黑的长发搭在两个人的肩上。校花的眼睫毛很长，王瀚哲微微睁开眼睛，就能看见对方眼镜片后面又长又卷的睫毛，掩住一半纯黑色瞳孔，她捧住对方的脸颊，皮肤细细软软，是每个女学生都要嫉妒的冷白皮，夏天穿百褶裙短袖衫会露出来的精致的外在。和王瀚哲不一样，她因为训练晒了很多太阳，走到哪里都是肤色健康的那一方。

学姐被亲得腰软，想往下滑，王瀚哲由着她坐到水泥地上，再小心翼翼地拽着裙子跨坐在江帆的大腿上，两条腿绷得笔直，显现出优美的肌肉线条，只是膝盖触地会磨出一点红痕。江帆现在眼镜起雾，因为接吻时间太久，鼻尖呼吸到的空气都觉得浓稠，王瀚哲身上的味道没有那么甜，干干净净的很清爽，像是被晒了一个下午的松软的干草垛。她们继续接吻，唇舌亲吻耳垂，学校禁止学生打耳洞，江帆约会的时候就会带耳夹，小小的一颗淡水珍珠，闪烁莹紫色的光芒，但是耳夹会戴得耳朵很痛，耳垂会又红又肿，，王瀚哲把那一块软肉含在嘴里，想到江帆约会时走着走着就会把小首饰取下来，再把通红的耳朵藏在自己的头发后面，是能画进漫画里的经典画面。江帆耐着性子尽可能地回吻，她脸皮不厚，平常虽然看看男主播，喜欢搜集色情写真，但是还是会因为亲昵而害羞，她环抱王瀚哲的腰，把手沿着校服衬衫下摆伸进去，摸到少女紧实的肌肉，王瀚哲又怕痒，刚被摸一下就反应激烈，牙齿一下子磕到江帆的耳朵。

“痒唉……帆姐。”她抬头，声音也软绵绵的，“磕到你了，痛不痛啊……”

她低头帮江帆解开校服领结，黑色绸带被抽开，纯白色的贝壳纽扣也一颗一颗解下来，江帆太白，胸口更是明显，王瀚哲指尖发烫，印在上面感觉像触到隆冬厚厚的积雪。内衣和校裙的拉链一起落下来，王瀚哲脸上也开始发燥，舔了舔嘴唇，碎刘海却藏不住隐隐兴奋的表情，江帆没见过生人的乳房很敏感，没了衣服的遮蔽一下子还适应不了，她背靠着墙壁很努力地呼吸，感觉自己下面已经湿了起来。好像有点过分，或许不应该这么做，年龄似乎还太小，时间地点都不太对劲，但还是忍不住再吻，她也去解王瀚哲的衣服，江帆原来笑王瀚哲的身材是根号a，这么大了还是只穿小背心，或者是运动内衣，“谁能像帆姐这样身材好呢……”王瀚哲当时别扭地说，嘴里还在咬吸管，浓厚的桑葚果酱混在很大一杯酸奶里面。

江帆乳房饱满，是发育完善的典型案例，体毛也细软，像是成熟的桃子，乳头也是粉色，王瀚哲等江帆帮自己解开衣扣后就弯腰去含，动作还不够熟练，舌头围着乳晕打转，顶端被吞吞吐吐，但是女朋友身上熟悉的香味很容易唤起她的满足感。王瀚哲一只手还是抓着江帆半脱的校服，另一只试探着去揭江帆贴合在小腹上的淡蓝色底裤，底裤松紧的地方被捂出来一圈薄汗，手指碰到覆盖着下面的体毛时还有些犹豫，但再深入一点里面就是温暖且湿润的。江帆忍不住叹出一口气，第一次被别人碰到那样的地方，不管是羞耻心还是生理上的舒服都是初次体验，她伸手捏住面前小孩的脸颊，王瀚哲疑惑地抬起头来，“还可以嘛。”学姐给了一个额头吻，“提前学了？”

王瀚哲看见江帆满脸的红晕，咽下去好多话，这样的学姐是从来没有见过的，色情却又不失原本的清冷优雅，她只觉得真的好喜欢，看了江帆这么多不为人知的一面，每一种都让她更饱满，能作为恋人站在她身边是难得又珍贵的事。她想到这里就想要哭，晶亮的泪水快要涌出来，深呼吸好几次才憋回去，江帆看见她一副受了委屈的样子就再吻她的鼻尖，“哭什么，我还没哭你哭什么？”

“没哭，没哭。”王瀚哲撩起江帆耳朵边垂下来的长发，“没学的，就看了看书……”她真的没怎么看，小影片翻出来她就脸红心跳，屏幕里的漂亮姐姐们玩得很开，精油的玫瑰香味顺着屏幕都能溢出来，飘进她深夜做的春梦里面，春梦的主角是她喜欢得不行的帆姐，乌黑的长发和雪白的皮肤，听起来很像白雪公主，但她没有那么高高在上，只是折起那双修长的双腿，露出往外吐露液体的穴口，牵着王瀚哲小一点的手伸进去试探。现实里江帆也是一样的柔软细腻的身体，地上灰尘太多，江帆不愿意让王瀚哲把衣服都脱光，两个人的都不可以，她主动吻上王瀚哲的脖颈，牙齿也轻轻地磨过去，感受到自己下面被又慢又缓地抚摸，外层拨开探到内里里面去。女孩子的兴奋点很好找，插进去都不一定能获得的刺激其实只需要寻找到阴蒂就可以获得了，王瀚哲的食指在前端摸索，感受到江帆柔软的舌尖也一路向下，舔过锁骨和前胸，最后半是用嘴半是用手地掀起自己的背心。王瀚哲一直不满于自己幼齿的身材，她的胸部宛如还未发育的初中生，只有抚摸上去时能感受到的柔软在证明这是少女的乳房，幸好她学体育跑田径，这些不满就偶尔能被掩盖，但江帆不一样，她身材姣好，肤白腿长，摸起来像刚出炉的新鲜海绵蛋糕，小腹也平滑，手指偶尔蹭出来的体液也抹在上面，像是蜂蜜一样透亮。

她很快摸到了对的地方，里面还不能插进去，准备不足，今天并不能做下全套，女孩子之间的性爱并没有绝对的攻守之分，江帆能摸到王瀚哲裙下也是湿热的，生理反应来得准确又及时，直白地诉说出嘴上不方便透露的情绪。王瀚哲用指腹轻轻地蹭着那一小块球状凸起，敏感的地方很神奇，碰几下身体就会自动分析你的处境，然后做出最简单的反馈，江帆嘴里开始呜呜咽咽，肩膀耸起动人的弧度，像是天鹅的双翅，体液分泌得越来越多，每碰一下都要忍不住出水，透湿底裤落在校服裙上。“慢点啊，不急……”江帆用舌尖抵着王瀚哲同样挺立起来的乳头，不敢看对方放在自己底裤里的手，还是会害羞，但还是能思考，就想着帮自己的小女朋友也一起舒服，思考过程中王瀚哲多用了点力气，倍增的刺激感来得很猛，江帆得绷住身子才能缓解过分的酥麻感。

她们两个人都很少自慰，王瀚哲是无意识，江帆是认为没有必要，但是属于青春期的性懵懂必然存在，同性之间的性爱就免去了异性间介绍的尴尬，彼此都是女孩子，自然明白怎么做就能让自己的恋人舒服。王瀚哲在手上逐渐加快速度的时候单手搂抱住江帆的肩，在她耳边说一些黏糊糊热滚滚的话，帆姐，这样可以吗，帆姐，痛不痛。其实怎么会痛，内里没有开扩，只要下手不过分应该都只能感受到不可拒绝的快感，王瀚哲知道自己也起反应，内裤都是黏腻的，但她听见江帆嘴巴里想忍又憋不住的喘息声就想不来太多了。江帆的手在揪她的衬衫，松松垮垮得也扯下来大半，王瀚哲内衣被掀上去，稍低一点就能贴合到江帆饱满的乳房，乳尖时不时相蹭的轻微刺激足以让每一个正在发育的少女兴奋。

高潮很好累积，尤其是对没什么经验的女高中生，纯粹刺激外部阴蒂的活动虽然算不上完整，但是也不可或缺。她们两个再接吻，江帆嘴唇都在抖，下意识想要逃避即将到来的顶峰，但是又不敢回避王瀚哲藏住很多情意的眼睛，只是接吻，拥抱得很紧，感觉到自己内里的血液似乎都要倒流，舌尖再探进去，王瀚哲想到刚吃过没多久的菠萝的味道，现在又若隐若现地浮上来，她埋在江帆身体里的手指被软绵绵地包裹着，像是陷进浸满了果酱的棉花堆，温度滚烫，那块凸起很明显地有些许肿胀，每碰一下都在传达肉体快乐。高潮在又一个刚开始的吻中到来，江帆被刺激得眼眶有些发红，但是还是没哭，她绷直了背，更加用力地抱住自己面前的小女生，大股的透明粘稠液体随着身体的极端快感被分泌出来，高潮会让人失神，但不会太久，至少王瀚哲抱着江帆的时候，反反复复的那句“好喜欢你，你不要生气”江帆还是能听见的。王瀚哲又要哭了，今天明明是这么重要的日子，不该哭出来的，但她还是忍不住眼泪。

“别哭啊。”江帆声音很轻，像是落在地上的花瓣，“别哭。”


End file.
